Une grosse bêtise
by Nham
Summary: Défi n 35 du Poney Fringant : "La première défaite".


Défi n°35 du Poney Fringant : « La première défaite »

* * *

La sieste est la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit interrompue par la voix grommelante des hommes, qui ne comprennent décidément rien à l'art du sommeil :

« ...'scré 'mbécile 'dlorine... »

Rien compris, mais de toute façon, trop fort pour rester endormi. Tant pis, fichu pour la sieste. Quitte à être réveillé, autant tendre l'oreille et ouvrir un œil. C'est bien un homme, un tout vieux avec une longue robe blanche. Un qui tourne en rond et qu'a l'air plutôt agacé.

« Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile ! S'il croit que c'est en fumant qu'il sauvera la Terre du Milieu ! Le feu par le feu, point. »

Mouais, pas grand chose d'intéressant. Il est temps de se lever et de se trouver un nouvel endroit plus calme pour dormir. La tête baissée, un pas après l'autre, et avec un peu de chance, il ne se rendra même pas compte qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

« Tiens ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? En train de m'espionner ? »

Aie, pris en train de s'échapper ! Surtout, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça sans rien dire ? Tu es perdu ? Tu as faim ? Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Le vieil homme sort de sa robe un petit morceau de viande séchée. En voilà une bonne idée. Finalement, c'est un réveil qui se finit bien. Comment ne pas faire confiance à un homme qui offre de la viande séchée ? Peut-être que c'est pas si grave s'il commence à s'approcher.

« Tu as un nom ? Non ? Laisse-moi te regarder... Et bien c'est décidé ! Désormais, tu te nommeras Tom, Tom le chat. »

Un nom ? Un nom à moi ? Pourquoi pas après tout.

* * *

C'est une grande maison chez le vieux, avec beaucoup d'escaliers. On se sent rassuré, ici, surtout dans la salle du haut. En fait, c'est sûrement parce que le vieux y est tout le temps, dans la salle du haut.

« Tom ? Viens ici, monte sur mes genoux. »

Tom ? Mais c'est moi Tom. Moi... Très bien, je monte. Mais t'as pas intérêt à parler trop fort. Je commence à te connaître. Je sais bien que tu es parti pour réfléchir à haute voix pendant des heures.

« Il nous faut absolument attaquer l'ennemi de front. De toute façon, plus nous mettrons de temps à nous décider, plus il sera fort. »

On est bien sur ses genoux. Je suis bien. Et puis il dégage une telle assurance quand il est plongé dans ses pensées. Sans oublier que ces moments là sont toujours accompagnés de grattouilles derrières les oreilles.

« Si seulement je pouvais mesurer la menace... Connaître ses plans... Bien entendu, je pourrais... Mais ce serait périlleux tout de même. Je suis bien obligé de lui accorder ce point-ci, à ce sot de grison. »

C'est vraiment le paradis, ici. Enfin, ça le serait s'il n'y avait pas ce truc, là, au fond de la salle. Des fois il le fixe longuement du regard, et j'aime pas ça du tout, parce qu'alors il arrête de s'occuper de moi. Obligé de le rappeler à l'ordre.

« Excuse-moi, Tom. J'ai eu un moment de doute. »

* * *

Il m'a pas donné à manger aujourd'hui. Pas que je suis pas capable de chasser, mais je m'y suis habitué, moi, à notre petit rituel. Je vais aller réclamer, tiens. À tous les coups, il est encore en haut à bougonner.

Pfff... Obligé de gratter à la porte...

« Ah, c'est toi. » Il a pas l'air content, mais je m'en fiche. « Évidemment...qui d'autre... ? »

Eh, regarde moi, j'ai faim. En fait non, j'ai pas faim. Mais j'ai envie que tu t'occupes de moi. Eh oh ! Eh oh ! Par ici !

« S'il te plaît, cesse de miauler, Tom ! Je dois me concentrer, là. »

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Tu fais les cent pas en marmonnant dans ta barbe, et tu vas me dire que t'as pas besoin de moi ? Mais c'est moi, ton compagnon dans ces moments là. Et n'essaie même pas de faire semblant de ne pas m'entendre.

« Ce fou d'Olorin ne partage pas ma vision, soit. Mais il faudra bien un jour qu'il admette que le rôle qu'il s'est choisi à cet instant de l'histoire est aisé. Agirait-il si différemment s'il se trouvait à ma place ? Bien sûr que non. À ma place, même le bon Mithrandir serait forcé de s'y résoudre. »

Apparemment, t'as plus besoin de moi. Tu préfères te rapprocher de ta grosse boule. Je l'ai jamais aimée, celle-là. Si c'est ça, moi aussi, je peux trouver un nouveau compagnon.

« Je ne vais pas avoir le choix. Il me faut savoir. Après, il sera trop tard pour nous. »

Une boule. Tu me remplaces par une boule. C'est ridicule. Vas-y, caresse-la, je suis sur qu'elle sait même pas ronronner. Et même si tu me comprends pas, laisse-moi te dire que tu viens de faire une grosse bêtise.


End file.
